


Head On The Road

by rant_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Texas is a really bad place to be in July when you drive a car that doesn't have air conditioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head On The Road

Sam was only half sleeping, his eyes mostly closed, unfocused but still open, the window had stopped being cool at least two hours ago, Sam had lost track somewhere. It was sweltering as they made their way across the Texas plains. It was too hot for music, even Dean couldn’t bear it, he just wanted to get somewhere where they could lie down in a cool shade. Sam didn’t envy Dean’s need to keep his eyes alert and on the road. 

They were both down to single layers, and god it wasn’t enough, but the last thing either of them needed was to be stuck to leather. Sam jerked further into consciousness for a moment when Dean thumped his chest, “Here,” offering up his baby brother the last of their water.

“You have it. You need to stay awake,” Sam mumbled pushing the bottle away. 

But Dean shoved it right back into Sam’s space, and said kind of haughtily, “Just take it,” and then, “I already had mine.”

Sam was in no condition to argue so he took a small sip, enough to wet his tongue, but he didn’t care what Dean said, he wasn’t going to finish it and he screwed the top back on and then let it drop down to his feet. He shifted trying to get a better position and he slipped back into the haze of not quite dreams. 

The next time he was fully aware of anything he groaned at the very uncomfortable tightness of his jeans, and he pressed his palm down hard into his dick a gasp tumbling from his lips as his jaw fell slack. And his eyes snapped open when he heard, “That for me _Princess_? I’m flattered, but you think you could hold off on pawing at yourself ‘til we get to somewhere you can do that in private?”

But Sam didn’t stop palming his dick, his hand didn’t want to stop, “Dean I can’t-,” he rasped, “God. Fuck. I need-”

“I know what you need,” he heard Dean grumble, but fuck Sam didn’t care it was just too much pressure, he needed to make it better. The button on his fly was hot to the touch and the zipper was just as bad, he didn’t want to chance burning himself so he shucked his jeans and boxers down his thighs to his knees.

The car swerved a little, “Shit! Jesus! Dude! What the hell? Get your sweaty ass off the upholstery.” 

And for some reason that was the funniest thing Sam had ever heard, laughter bubbling up from deep within his chest, he gets his dick out and Dean’s concern is his Baby’s leather?

Dean doesn’t find it funny at all though, “Pull ‘em back up.”

Sam tilted his head back and to the side to look at his brother and he very deliberately licked his bottom lip, “Make me,” he challenged. 

Dean’s fingers flexed on the wheel, eyes closing with the frustrated tick of his neck. Sam cupped his balls in one hand, licking the palm of the other and dragging his tongue over the pad of his thumb which he swirled round the tip of his dick when he took hold of it. Thumb smearing the little pearls of precome across the slit as they pulsed out and Sam whimpered a little, sweeping his palm over the head to get as much of the sticky substance as he could before he started jacking his dick, the precome making the glide more smooth.

His eyes fluttered back open attention drawn back to his big brother when he heard Dean curse under his breath, a dirty chuckle claiming his throat as he noted the familiar squirm as Dean tried to readjust himself without detection. But Sammy saw. And he was going to do something about it. He pushed down with his feet one hand pressed down into the seat, the other still working his dick to scooch closer to his brother and then let his hand skate over Dean’s denim clad thigh, pressing his ring and middle fingers down as he drew them up the seam.

“Fuck Sam,” and Dean bit his lip hard, knuckles going white on the wheel as Sam teased him, leaning in close to close his lips over Dean’s pulse point in a sloppy wet kiss as he rolled his palm back and forth over Dean’s erection, “Sammy please.”

Sam grinned, pretty sure Dean didn’t know exactly what it was he was begging for, not that it mattered. Sam was in control. He gave himself a good few last strokes before letting go so that he could get Dean’s cock free too, a full body shiver taking hold of Dean as Sam’s hand closed round giving a couple of cursory tugs. 

Sam took hold of Dean’s right forearm and Dean let him pull it back from the wheel, left hand griping tighter for it. Dean took a somewhat laboured breath and Sam stroked Dean’s thigh before he shifted completely, one knee sliding back along the bench seat towards the passenger door, the other dropping off to the side, his pants at his ankles now not letting his leg fall far, the toe of his boot just touching the floor.

He watched Dean’s tummy muscles clench in anticipation and he grabbed hold of the opening of Dean’s jeans before dropping down taking in as much of Dean’s cock into his mouth on the first go before pulling back up to the head, and Dean hissed as Sam suckled, “ _Shit_. Fuck _Sam_.”

Dean’s hand slid easily over Sam’s flesh, cupping his hip with a hard squeeze and then oddly gentle, _affectionate_ as he caressed his back, fisting in Sam’s t-shirt when Sam’s nose touched his pubic bone and Sam hummed his approval round his brother’s cock, his own hips rolling forwards slightly to rub his dick against the leather, it was very worth Dean bitching him out later for getting come all over it. Kind of got him hotter just thinking about it. He was so close and Dean’s grunts and moans and cut-off sobs were helping with that.

He felt Dean’s grip loosen and then his hand was splayed on his back, bunching his t-shirt up further and then running down the pool of sweat along his spine, fingers skimming the cleft of Sam’s ass and then they were massaging over the sensitive pucker of his hole and Sam swallowed hard round Dean’s cock gagging a little when it hit the back of his throat and Dean spun the wheel putting his foot down on the break as they rolled onto the hard shoulder, the car coming to a complete stop as they came.

“Shit Sammy.”

Dean slumped back, tipping his head back over the back of the seat and Sam whimpered as he let Dean’s cock slip from his mouth, Dean’s fingers still circling his hole, making him _want_ , “Dean.”

Dean stilled his hand on Sam’s ass, and cupped Sam’s jaw with the other leaning down as he pulled Sam up, his fingers brushing gently over Sam’s cheek as he pushed Sam’s hair back from his face to cup the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair and Sam's lips parted as he gasped, Dean’s tongue tickling as it swept past Sam’s lips and against his own, and Dean whispered huskily, “Later,” his voice totally wrecked.


End file.
